Certain methods for improving timing of a circuit design can involve corner-based analysis through static timing, or can take into account process variation and can consider statistical properties of underlying cells in the circuit design, for example. However, such methods can be inefficient. For instance, methods that can involve corner-based analysis through static timing can be inefficient, in part, because they do not take process variation into account. Other types of methods, which can take into account process variation and can consider statistical properties of underlying cells in the circuit design, can be inefficient, for example, due to employing undue amounts of pessimism with regard to the circuit design and/or using an undesirable amount of time to generate cell-related information in connection with a circuit design.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current methods associated with integrated circuit design and is not intended to be exhaustive.